Meet the Children
by Delta Shout
Summary: Around 20 years into the future, the children of the Xmen end up in training at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.
1. NeXt Generation

**Okay, I know its overdone, but I've had this thought in my head of the new X-kids for ages and my muses finally made me do it.  
****This basically takes place around 20 years in the future. There's no futuristic technology, but that's because it requires thinking.**

**NeXt Generation**

"Do we have to go?" The youngest teen whined from the back of the posh, black minivan.

The driver sighed, a parental, with just a hint of repressed-desire-to-give-the-chronic-complainer-a-thick-ear kind of sigh. Luckily, the red-headed passenger in the front took pity on him and answered her daughter's question. "We've discussed this before, Gracie, and all of you agreed to go. We go there every holidays, why should this be any different?"

"Yeah," came a voice behind the parents, "but that was before you told us that it wasn't going to be just the holidays."

"And that you weren't staying." Gracie whinged.

"We had to leave all our friends behind," another voice added, "and we're going to be in the middle of nowhere. No malls, no shops, no life..."

Now the mother sighed. She rubbed her temples to try to get rid of the headache she felt coming on.

The driver smiled at his wife. "Your mother and I lived there when we were young, thats how we met. And Bayville may not be New York, but it still has malls." He turned back to watch the road, and started with a seemingly practised explanation, "Your powers have started to develop more rapidly than before. We just want our children to be safe."

The fourth, and most quiet of all the teens, looked up from his book, "Besides, we do have friends there, I mean, we're not going to be entirely alone. TJ texted me the other day to tell us Kurt and Amanda have dropped her off at the Institute. And Simon said his parents have finally agreed."

"Oh, yeah," the blonde teen rolled his eyes, "And I thought that it couldn't get any worse."

His mother sent a we'll-talk-about-your-influence-on-our-childrens'-minds-when-we-get-there look (1) to her husband."Nathan, I do **not** want to hear you talking like that."

Jean Grey-Summers then smiled in an attempt to cheer them up, "You're going to have a great time!"

* * *

Talia Josephine Wagner perched on the window sill in the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, twitching her tail. Of course, it was just a nervous habit, the Wagner household held an opinion that tails had a mind of their own (3). 

She looked out towards the gates, waiting for the others to arrive. TJ had arrived at the Institute last week, and since then she'd gotten a bad case of cabin fever.

The mansion was huge compared to the family home, but she was used to the place, and its large rooms held no secrets to a girl with the ability of teleportation. Her tail twitched again and her eyes began to glaze over from the boredom.

Down below, the gates slid open and a sleek minivan rolled into view. The honking horn woke TJ from her daydreaming.

"They're here!"

* * *

Simon Alvers had just started on his apricot pie and icecream when he heard a car beeping and TJ squealing from upstairs. He sighed, and dropped the spoon back into the bowl. 

It had been nice for the last month to have decent cooking – he had survived from an early age by eating fast food and living at his grandparents place. To put it bluntly, Kitty couldn't cook (4).

There was a smell of brimstone in the air as TJ 'ported behind him. She grabbed his arm, said somethin unintelligable (though it was along the lines on "They're here!") and teleported them both outside to see 'them' pull up.

* * *

Scott Summers stopped the car in front of the doors of the mansion. Just in time too, he didn't think TJ would have lasted much longer without exploding. Well, at least she's now learned not to 'port inside the car (6). 

The four kids quickly unbuckled their seatbelts and hopped out, thankful to be finally there. They ran out to greet the waiting teens, though one of them just waved and hobbled cross-legged into the house.

Jean gave a warm hug to TJ and Simon, who rightly responded with an embarrassed grin. Scott settled for an uncomfortable handshake. He cleared his throat and grunted out "Is your mother here?"

Simon pushed the bangs out of his eyes and shyly grinned. "Nah, she left ages ago. Got some big meeting for her company. Sorry."

"Nevermind. Why don't you help us get all this luggage up to their rooms."

The boy shugged and phased through the car to grab the bags in the back seat. Scott raised an eyebrow questioningly and began to unload the suitcases from the boot.

* * *

Jean smiled at the two guys. It was nice to see Scott getting on with an Alvers, and Kitty didn't count. Of course, it wasn't Lance Alvers, but she thought it was a step closer to stopping the rivalry between them. 

Behind her, two women walked round the corner. One had bright orange hair and was in her mid-thirties and the other looked like she was in her early twenties, but they laughed as if they'd been schoolgirls together.

The one with the orange hair turned to the other and said "I **told** you someone was here!"

The other gave a wistful smile, "And **I** didn't doubt you. All I said was: it isn't Brian."

They looked back to everyone and smiled. The newcomer teens grinned and ran towards the women.

Gracie reached them first and wrapped both arms around the orange-haired woman. The other daughter smiled "Hi, Aunt Sophie. Hi, Aunt Laura."

Sophie managed to disassemble herself from the grasp of Gracie and hugged the other girl, "Hello Rachel. Hi Nathaniel. Ugh. Yes, hello Grace."

"Geeze, it's like a family reunion," Laura rolled her eyes. "Where's the other one?"

"Jonathon had to rush off," Jean walked up beside them, "Although I still maintain he should have gone when we stopped at the restrooms."

"Eew. Did you see that place? I didn't even want to touch the doorknob to go in."

"Yes, thank you, Gracie, for your contribution," Jean winced.

Jonathon, now relieved, walked over and gave a shy smile "Where is everybody?"

"'S just us at the moment. Oh, but Logan's in the Danger Room if you want to go see him."

"But I don't think you should," Laura advised. "He's gotten embarrassed now." Everyone but TJ and Sophie turned and gave her a quizzical look. She waved her hand around in a gesture of explanation.

"You know... Healing factor... Replenishing cells... Never getting any younger... How I manage to stay looking so young..." Seeing the blank look on some of their faces, she changed her tactic. "Don't worry, you'll understand when you see him. Just let it be on his terms, and don't stare."

The now worried people were interrupted in their thoughts when Scott called out that since he and Simon had done the unpacking of the car, it was their responsibility to take it up to their rooms.

Grumbling and complaining, the kids relucantly took their bags and headed inside, while Scott and Simon headed for the kitchen.

* * *

(1) All mothers can do this. Its a instinctive skill that comes with motherhood, though women will deny it and no man will admit it because it might make them look like an idiot (2). 

(2) Which is a given

(3) At least, Kurt always used that excuse when he knocks an expensive item off the shelf.

(4) Actually, she could cook, but it wasn't edible. He had often heard rumers that Logan had bent his indestructable adamantium claws on her muffins(5). All Simon knew was from observing his parents in a fight, Kitty just had to threaten to bake some bread and Lance would burst into tears and beg for forgiveness.

(5) No one but Logan could prove this was true, and he wasn't talking.

(6) It was such a shock last time when a blue demon-looking girl suddenly appeared in the minivan holding a lot of bored telepathic teens without warning. Scott had nearly driven off the road.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. More chapters will be added as time goes by, but for now PLEASE tell me how I did for my first fic.**

**One thing – I do not own any characters seen in this fic. Not one. Nil. Not even the kids. They're cut-and-paste characters from the comics, but you'll find out who later. Some you can probably guess.**

**P.S. Please don't flame.**


	2. RE Generation

**RE Generation**

Laura had somehow managed to evade transport duty and had slipped into the lift. It went down one level at a time until it reached the DR floor.

She went into the control centre and watched Logan ripping through the Sentinals until they were a pile of scrap. It had been a strange experience for her to live in an ordinary house, like everyone else. True, the house was a mansion, and everyone else included blue furry elves and red-winged angels, but it was a learning curve for her.

Being the clone of Weapon X, built to be the ultimate assassin, read tactics of war instead of bedtime stories and given adamantium claws, it was great just to fit in somewhere.

But now, the Wolverine had become an outsider. Her unofficial father figure and mentor had isolated himself from everyone but her, because of what he looked like.

He hadn't changed at all, and that was the problem.

He now looked about the same age as his first students, and his friends had grown old, become senile, and he was still the same.

Laura had the same problem. HYDRA had activated her healing factor early in life, but it hadn't fully developed so she matured slower than everyone else. For example, Sophie was two or three years younger than her (she'd lost count) but she now looked older by ten or fifteen years.

She leaned over the keyboard and paused the simulation. Down the bottom, Logan panted, out of breath. She pressed the microphone on. "Ae you going to quit soon?"

Logan shook his head mutely in response. "Well, like it or not, you're going to have to come out and see them." When there came no reply, she sighed. "You know, it's not just you. I'm having the same problem. But we can't just ingnore it."

Logan growled. "When you are as old as I am, then you will have the right to tell me what I should or should not do."

Laura sighed again and gave up. There was no point in arguing with him when he was in this kind of a mood. "When are you leaving?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"As soon as I can."

"If I don't see you before then... bye."

She activated the Danger Room again and smiled half-heartedly as she quietly made her way back to the lift.

**To anyone who has read this – PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Seriously, I really don't care anymore if you flame, I'm lonely and I just want some feedback!**

**As I have said before – None of these characters are owned by me. I don't believe one of the characters that I will introduce in this fic will be mine. If you wanna have a guess of who the kids are – go ahead. I'll just be happy if someone reads it!**


	3. Names

**Okay, here's another chapter for you. I'd like to thank Alley Alvers and Rogue21493 who are awsome and reviewed my story!**

**BTW '_This means they're talking telepathically.' _**

**Names**

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

"See ya!"

Jean and Scott gave another round of hugs to their children and finally managed to make it to the car. It had taken a couple of days to settle them in, and now they had to rush off as quickly as they can because Scott had an important meeting, and Jean had reasearch she couldn't leave a moment longer (1).

Sophie put her arm down as the car moved out of sight. "Well, come on. We have work to do." She was met with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"We have to work??"

She smiled "Just kidding. But I do need you to do something for me..."

* * *

Rachel tapped her pen against her cheek, in deep thought. 

Sophie had given them forms to fill out, and she was stumped writing in the blanks. They weren't the normal, everyday forms (2), they were ones that were going onto the computer. 'Information that will be shared between the many schools for gifted youngsters around the world', Sophie had said. The three main things to fill in were already half-done. Her name, RACHEL ANNE SUMMERS had been easy, and her powers had been filled in for her.

POWERS: TELEPATHIC AND TELEKINETIC. RED RIGHT EYE - A RESIDUAL GENETIC CODE FROM FATHER, SEE _CYCLOPS_.

But she had no idea what to put under CODENAME.

She opened her telepathic link with Nathan, to see what he put.

_'Nah, I have no idea either. But I think you could get away with MARVEL. Isn't that what mum's old codename was?'_

_'Yeah, thats right. But she said she never used it. _Rachel pondered this thought and then quickly wrote it down. '_Thanks for that. So... what about you?'_

_'Well it took me some time to write NATHANIAL CHRISTOPHER CHARLES SUMMERS, but it's a good thing I didn't have to fill in...' _He looked at his sheet '_POWERS: TELEPATHIC AND TELEKINETIC. GOLDEN LEFT EYE - A RESIDUAL GENETIC CODE FROM FATHER, SEE CYCLOPS. That would've been a nightmare! '_

Rachel chuckled under her breath, '_And your codename?'_

_'I have no idea'_

_'Pity you can't get away with Cyclops!'_

_'Yeah. Damn.'_

_'How about Cable, 'cos you don't seem to be able to shut off your link' _Jonathon teased, entering their telepathic conversation. He had also gotten stuck on a codename that suited his powers: TELEPATHIC AND PSYCHOMETRY. ABILITY TO BREAK THROUGH ANY PSYCHIC BARRIER IF IN CONTACT WITH A RECENTLY TOUCHED OR CLOSE POSSESSION.  
and had listened into their discussion to get some ideas.

Nathan fumed, '_Well why don't you call yourself Strife, because of all the trouble you cause!' _

_'Yeah! This is a **private** conversation!' _

_'Not from where I'm standing' _Gracie broadcasted from the other side of the room. She had grown bored after writing down her details, because she just wrote in the first thing that came into her head. She looked down at her sheet and added an E to her codename, making it look better.  
NAME: ELIZABETH GRACE SUMMERS  
CODENAME: PSYLOCKE  
POWERS: TELEPATHIC AND THE ABILITY TO CREATE FOCUSED POINTS OF TELEKINETIC ENERGY WHICH MANIFEST AS 'PSYCHO-BLASTS'. PURPLE LEFT EYE - A RESIDUAL GENETIC CODE FROM FATHER, SEE _CYCLOPS_.

_Yeah, you guys are really loud_, TJ agreed as she wrote down her final choice on a codename NOCTURNE.

The four telepaths picked up on the thought and all of them grew quiet from embarrasment (3). Nathan brewed for a while on what Jonathon had said, thought about it, smiled, and scribbled down CABLE on his sheet. Jonathon Andrew Summers, like Nathan, brainstormed what had been said. He changed it to a Y instead of an I, and he wrote down his codename STRYFE.

* * *

The only person unaware of the telepathic argument kept thinking of his name, not just his codename. SIMON ROCH ALVERS, it said on the piece of paper, his father was behind the Roch. Roch was just another way fo spelling Rock. He had always kept quiet about his middle name, it wasn't such a good thing to have a name like that when his powers were intangibility. 

He had never really been accepted into the X-Men because of his father, and because of his mother he had never really been accepted into the Brotherhood. They always acted like he was a newbie, just starting. This new thought released a brainwave, which inspired him to his new name – NEOPHYTE.

* * *

(1) You'll find all parents somehow have to rush off quickly after dropping their kids at someone's place. You'll notice it's perfectly timed between not seeming rude and before the first priceless object is smashed to oblivion. 

(2) You know, the ones that take you months to fill in, you send them off, and they come back because you made a mistake on Question 102, Paragraph 6, subsection Q, so you have to fill it out from the beginning.

(3) It's embarrasing to a telepath when a non-telepath tells you you're thinking too loud. Especially when you're in the middle of an argument.

* * *

**SEE! I don't own the kids! I just took names from the comics!**

**Sorry if you don't like this chapter, but I thought somewhere along the line needs an explanation of their new codenames and I may as well get it over with now.**

**To Anyone – Please Review. You guys are awsome if you do!**


	4. New Brotheration

**Well, I thought I needed Mystique and Destiny in a chapter, and I needed to introduce the Brotherhood, so why not do it at the same time?**

**Mystique ages a bit slower than everyone else (says so in the comics), but in this fanfiction she accepts it because many women (once they reach a certain age) begin to lie about it when people ask, even though it's obvious they're lying. Mystique is able to lie and get away with it.**

**BTW – The Brotherhood sections happen on the first day of school.**

**New Brotheration**

"Well, that was beautiful, Raven," Destiny put down her knife and fork, "Remind me to have you cook it again."

Mystique smiled and collected her plate for washing up. "Your welcome. Actually, I think I've become a better cook since I gave up all that 'killing every human on the planet' business. Do you want to wash or dry?"

"Speaking of villains, you just reminded me that I have an unexpected visitor arriving at twenty past. What's the time now?"

"Five minutes 'til."

"Well, then I'll start the washing. Oh, and Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to disturb us. I mean it. No interruptions. Otherwise you will be sleeping on the couch."

* * *

A hand slowly and hesitantly knocked on the door to the house. Inside, Mystique pelted to the door, intent on seeing who Irene's client would be. Irene sighed, wiping her hands on a tea towl hung on the back of the chair and made her way into the lounge room, which was currently draped in black curtains with a skull-and-bones motif.

Mystique opened the door and narrowed her eyes at the person standing there, "You!"

Magneto, master of magnetism, laughed nervously. ".Heh, heh... Hi, Mystique... Long time, no see...Err, is Destiny there?"

"Let him in Raven!" Destiny called from the lounge.

"_Please_," Mystique's voice dripping with menace, "_Come in._"

* * *

"Now, don't get upset Raven. You know how you get when you're upset." Destiny tried to calm down the raging Mystique.

"You knew! You bloody knew he was coming here! And you didn't say anything! Nothing!" She sniffed, "After this, I don't think I want to live in the same house as you anymore."

"Listen, I appologise for not telling you he was coming, and I'm sorry I told you to let him in to our house, but I think, and I must stress the point, that we sould have this discussion **when he has gone**."

Mystique looked around, "Oh, umm.. sorry... I think I might have some dishes that need taking care of." She walked off, quite sheepishly, into the adjoining kitchen.

Irene turned to the direction of Magneto, "Have a seat, and tell me what I can do for you."

Magneto was puzzled. "But, don't you already know?"

"Well, yes, but it's common curtesy. I'd prefer it if you would say."

"Oh, right. What I wanted to know was the future..."

"That is usually why everyone comes to her, yes" Mystique reappeared in the doorway, a wet dish in one hand and a tea towel in the other.

"Stop it Raven. You interrupted what he was going to say." Irene appologised, "So sorry about that. Please, continue."

"Well, what I was going to say was... I wanted to know the future for the Brotherhood. Will they pose a threat or become an ally to my cause? And who will be members of the group?"

"Lets have a look, shall we?" Irene leaned over the crystal ball, resting on a cleverly disguised coffee table and waved her hands around it.

"Hang on, I thought you didn't need a crystal ball!" Magneto stood up at the thought of being cheated.

"Of course I don't! It's just for show. Makes it look like I'm the real deal. You'd be surprised how many people believe in all that claptrap."

"Okay... sorry."

"Good. Sit down, and I shall look into the future..."

* * *

"The first two members I see look strangly familiar. They're twin boys, one taking on his uncle's powers, and one taking the power of his mother.

"I can see them in the original Brotherhood house, along with the others. The boy with black hair takes after his mother, such a pretty girl, even to that day. His name is... William. William James Maximoff. Though he prefers his codename, Wiccan. Such a quiet boy. Not like his brother.

"His brother, with white hair, seems to be called... Thomas Luke Maximoff. He has his uncle's ability, and uses it in the exact same way as his predecessor. Everyone calls him Speed. That must be his codename. The two seem to get on, but there's always a bit of sibling rivalry. Wow!"

"What? What do you see?"

"Thomas has just come home with-" Destiny started giggling "-every bra off the cheerleader squad!"

* * *

Will shook his head as he sat down in form. His brother was speeding around the room, flirting with all the girls. Somehow, they seemed to enjoy Tom's attention, who knows why, because they giggled and wrote down their numbers. As he sped past, Will flicked his wrists and halted him in his tracks.

"Hey! Whacha do that for?"

Will sighed "I know it's the first day of school, but will you please refrain from sleeping with all the girls in our form class. At least 'til the end of term"

Tom was about to argue but quickly saw his brother's point. "Ooh, yeah, ouch. I'd see them everyday after that. Wow. Thinking ahead." He nodded, "Okay, but on the last week of school, you're not to interfere." Will agreed, and they shook on it.

"Alright! Alright! Settle down everyone. I want you in seats while I check your names off." The new form teacher strode into the room. All the kids quickly found a seat.

"Psst! Didn't you forget something?" Tom whispered to his brother. "Will! Wiccan! William Maximoff! Bill! Billy! Hello? Can you here me? Billy Magnet!"

Will turned around to hit Tom for using his hated nick-name, but saw Thomas couldn't move from the spot he had hexed him into. Will waved his hand and sent him flying into the seat behind. Upon hearing a muffled crash, he leaned back and whispered "Thats for using my nick-name, Tank-Engine."

* * *

Magneto put his head in his hands. A muffled sound came out, "Whyyy meee? Why can't I have sane children?"

"You did abandon one of them at an orphanage and put the other one in a mental institution."

"Well then, why couldn't they stay there?"

* * *

"The next member is quite powerful. She wears her hair in braids, but the outstanding feature is her radiant golden eyes.

"Through these eyes, she sees the world quite differently. She sees the colours of people as their emotions and she can change them to her will.

"She is such a sickly child. Her abilities strain her eyes and give her headaches. Her mother, married to a rich, elderly gentleman, looked after her child, in the knowledge it was another man's, until Luna Maximoff's mutant ability became apparent-"

"Hang on, hang on, hang on... Maximoff? But Wanda's only had two kids!"

* * *

At recess, Luna borrowed Wiccan's mobile and phoned home. Pietro answered.

"Daddy..."

"Luna? What's wrong?"

"I don't feel too good. There's too many people and too many colours. My eyes ache."

"Do you want to come home?"

"I don't want to, but I think I should."

"Well, I'll come and pick you up. You tell Wiccan or Speed where you are and meet me at the front office."

* * *

"It's Pietro's kid you idiot!"

"Well I didn't know he's had children!"

"Wait a minute," Mystique put up her hand as she held back laughter, "Did I hear right? Your son Pietro, who has inherited your DNA, who is best known for the feat in taking four women out on a romantic date for two in four different restraunts **at the same time**, the guy who looks in the direction of anything that may possibly be female, **_that_** Pietro, **you** believed he has remained **_chaste_**???"

Magneto had the decency to be embarrassed. He mumbled something along the lines of "I didn't knooooowwwwww..." Realisation then hit him. "Oh, my god! I'm a grandfather! I have grandchildren!"

"Never thought you'd work that out so quickly," Mystique rolled her eyes. "You must have some brain there."

Irene brewed on what Magneto had said "Grandchildren. That reminds me, Raven, Justine is coming over for an unexpected visit tomorrow with Trevor. We'll have to clean up the house. Can you help me bake a cake? Trevor likes chocolate."

"Sure. Chocolate isn't my speciality, but I'll find a good recipe. And I'm sure Trevor will appreciate it."

"Justine? Trevor? Cake?"

Mystique notices the confusion on Magneto's face and decided to enlighten him. "Irene's daughter and grandchild. He's a terror, and Irene spoils him. I'm the one who has to pick up the mess. Just one kid, and he takes up so much work! Thank god I have none."

"Hang on, you have kids. What about your grandchildren, Mystique?"

She swung around, instantly defensive. "What? How dare you! I don't have any-"

"Mystique, we all know about your many illegitimate children. How many were there now?" Magneto smiled as Mystique started to squirm. "I think at last count there were around four children. The ones I know about, at least." He listed them off on his fingers, "Graydon Creed, Rogue, Nightcrawler, and the Brickman girl. And I know at least two of them have had their own children."

"I – I don't know what your talking about."

"Come on, let's face it. The thing that your really upset about is the fact that, even though you don't look it, you're old enough to be a **_grandmother_**." He played the last word out and enjoyed the look that crossed her face, a mix between fear and dread, with a hint of hatred. It was quite nice having some kind of information to torture Mystique over again.

"I'm not a..." She hesitated, "that word... and I never will be!"

"You already are! And if you mean **_grandmother_**," Mystique flinched "say **_grandmother_**!"

"Can we please just get back to the reason why you were here?" Destiny lost her patience. "Why can't I have a normal reading of a megalomaniac's future without them and Raven getting into a big fight?!"

Magneto raised an eyebrow at the outburst. He leaned over to Mystique and whispered from the corner of his mouth "It's happened before?"

She nodded, "Most of the time. You know how the head of HYDRA, she turned up here once. Before she started on the Weapon X project. She didn't believe it would kill her. We got into a bit of an argument," she smiled as she recalled that moment, "I gave her a black eye. That's why she started to wear her hair in that style."

"Heh," Magneto chuckled, nervously again.

"Well, now that we're calm, I'll continue, shall I?"

* * *

"Empath's power is greater than many others. No telepath can resist. Only one person is not affected by her power, her own sister. Well, half-sister anyway. Same father.

"Alison Tamara Smith, codename Meltdown, creates explosive energy balls, just like her mother, the Boom-Boom girl.

"Ali comes and goes, usually. She's been allowed to run wild for most of her life, but she's finally settled down for a life in the Brotherhood house, though she will still refuse to fight if she thinks there is something wrong.

"Her strong, independent nature sees that she takes care of her older sister, who hasn't much experience with crowds. Ali will fiercely defend her sister if she fears that Luna is in any danger, but will not hesitate to stop her when Empath becomes too strong.

"Their futures are strongly intertwined. I cannot see a precise path one girl will take, for it will depend on the other..."

* * *

"Well, hello there hansome."

Simon put his books on the desk and looked over at the cheshire cat grin on Ali's face. He started to smile until he realised Liz was sitting behind him.

"Urr.. Hi, Ali."

Ali moved over and sat down on the desk Simon seemed so suddenly interested in. "Haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I..." He looked down at his dark blue jacket Sophie had given him. Simon moved the collar around so Ali could see the red circle with X embroidered on it. She was probably the only other person who would understand his situation, she too was in a kind of limbo between the opposing sides.

"Okay. Well, I thought you'd be kickin' back at a private school, or in a different Institute. Not here, of all places."

"Mum and dad wanted me to go to school where they first met. And they had a deal; if I took on Mum's abilities, I would be enrolled in Xaviers, if I had dad's, then I went to the Brotherhood. I hate to think what would have happened if I didn't take either of theirs."

"World War III comes to mind. Mum always wanted me to go to the Brotherhood. And it's kinda obvious what dad wanted."

"You know I haven't spoken to you for ages. How is everyone?"

"Pretty much the same. Except Luna managed to make it 'til recess without going home sick. You've got to admit she's getting better at handling social situations."

There was polite throat-clearing from behind them. Ali slipped back into her desk and turned to see who was behind him, as the teacher finally entered the room. Simon turned red.

"Urr.. Ali, this is Liz Summers, from the Institute... Umm.. Liz this is Alison Smith, from the Brotherhood."

"Hi Lizzie!" Ali managed to yell while whispering, while the teacher began to outline the entire course for the year. "How's it goin'?"

"Alright, I 'spose. If I make it through this lesson it'd be a bonus."

Ali smiled. "Love the purple eye. Is it a contact?"

"No, it's my eye."

"Is it just the eye?"

"Nah, I'm telepathic."

"Lemme show you what I can do." Ali created a low-charge cherry bomb and flicked it, like a marble, under where the teacher was sitting. It exploded and she yelped at the sound.

Liz stiffled a laugh. "Let me show you what **else** I can do."

A purple-ish blur formed in her hand, which straightened out to be a paper plane. Liz threw the plane at the teacher, who had now decided that writing on the blackboard would be much safer, and it caught her on the back of the head. The plane instantly dissapeared from sight. She turned around, ready to bust anyone who looked like they had thrown the paper plane, but even the plane had vanished.

Liz smiled at Ali, "See? No evidence."

Ali returned the grin. "This seems to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

"And...?"

Irene looked up, "And what?"

"What happens next?"

"How should I know?"

"You **are** the woman who can predict the future."

Destiny leaned back. "Am I? Well, I think I might need some money to jog my memory."

"What?!"

"Well she doesn't do it for free, you know."

Magneto sighed, "How much?"

Mystique handed over a piece of paper. "That should just about cover it."

"**How** much?! I'm not paying that!"

"Yes, you will. Unless you don't want to know when Wanda regains her memories and starts to hunt you down."

Magneto hastily scribbled out a cheque.

"Righty, where were we?"

"Don't worry about it. Instead, why don't you tell me about Wanda. Is she going to find me?"

"Yes. That'll be fifty thanks."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Yes, I have. You wanted to know if she finds you. I said yes. I belive you owe me fifty."

"I wanted an elaboration."

"Too bad. Pay up."

Magneto grudgingly handed over the money. "Okay, now tell me, when and where does she find me?"

"Don't you want to know about the leader of the Brotherhood?"

Magneto threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine. Tell me."

"Your daugher will lead them."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I didn't mishear you, it was used in a sense of surprise. Will you tell me about **why** my daughter will lead the Brotherhood?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like you."

"What?"

"I **said**-"

"**No!** Again, I meant it as a shout of surprise, as if I wanted you to elaborate."

"Frankly, you're annoying me. I've told you enough for tonight. You'll come back in two weeks time, at half past three, just in time for afternoon tea. I'll see you then."

* * *

Mystique shut the door as Magneto made his way up the garden path. "Okay, what was all that about?"

"What was all what about?"

"**You** know what I mean."

"He was annoying me. Besides, I don't think he needs to know **everything**."

Mystique smirked, "Like what?"

"Well, when I said Wiccan takes after his mother, I didn't **just** mean in appearances or powers."

"So you mean...?"

"I refuse to disclose any more information on the sexual preferences of Magneto's grandson William James Maximoff."

"Well what about Wanda? You said his daughter was going to end up leading the Brotherhood."

Irene held up a finger. "Ah! I didn't say **which** daughter."

* * *

A teenage girl walked up the path to the Brotherhood house. The house had had many repairs and extentions built on, in wood and brick and cement and other mediums, but it still looked like the same Brotherhood house. She nervously knocked on the damaged-and-repaired door and waited for a reply.

Inside, Wanda untied her apron and turned the stove down to the lowest level. Cursing at Pietro and the others who hadn't thought of answering the door themselves and letting Wanda get on with cooking so that they would be able to eat on time, she answered the door.

Standing on the doorstep was a young girl, who mirrored Wanda in her teen years, except with longer hair and green eyes. They looked at each other, as if in acknowledgement of the strange fact.

The girl looked down at a piece of paper in her hands and back up to meet Wanda's gaze. "This is the Brotherhood, isn't it?"

Wanda nodded. The sign had been torn down years ago, when she had been particularly angry with a door-to-door salesman(1).

"I've come to join. I'm Lorna Dane."

* * *

(1) No-one was fatally hurt, Wanda liked to keep them alive so they would tell others of the danger. Even to this day, no salesman that hasn't wanted to end up in intensive care (2) has entered within miles of the Brotherhood house (3).

(2) There's always one.

(3) Which kept the neighbours that were left happy. Although no-one would dare complain.

* * *

**Duh, Duh, Duh!**

**As I said, I own none on these characters. Ali is a bit of a tricky one, but Boom-Boom (in the comics) takes on a few different aliases, and Meltdown is one of them.**

**Thevixendixon – Thanks! You are awsome! Though I would have thought everyone knows of the non-acceptance of Lancitty (notice my lovely grammatical wording). **

**I spose living forever is like staying the same height. You're really tall compared to the others one day, but the next you're noticing that they're using your head for an arm rest. You can see the advantages of being small - It's easy to climb through the small toilet windows – but your more concerned with the disadvantages – Like how the hell you get up there in the first place.**

**To everyone – REVIEW! You will be super awsome if you do! **

**It makes me so happy to know that 4 people have read this story, so think how happy I'll be if there are 5!!!**


	5. Brothers & Sisters

**Um... I'd just like to say sorry for the loooooooong time it took to update but with exams and counting down to the new Transformer movie that I kinda got distracted. **

**Plus I had no idea what to write next. (I'm just making it up on the spot)**

**I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed but I can't remember who sent them when, so... you know who you are.**

**Oh and thanks to Evil Lobster Girl for kicking my arse and getting me to write more. **

**Brothers & Sisters**

_Dearest Callie, _

_I got your last e-mail and I don't know whether to be jealous of you or feel pity for you - going back to school early (shudders) _

_Well, it's all crazy here at the BoB. The first week back at school has gone completely nuts!_

_Firstly we found out the Institute kids are going to the same school, then we have them in our classes!_

_It then turns out that they're all the spawn of the original X-geeks, four Summers kids, the kid of Blue-boy and the last of the geeks is... (I entrust this knowledge to you, so that you may embarrass Lani with it) our very own Simon Alvers!_

* * *

Will and Tom sat in the lounge room, flicking through gossip magazines. There was a stack next to the chair Will was sitting on, and he was lazily reading through the articles that had been highlighted for interesting material from his brother,(1) while Tom was filling in the cross-word puzzle.

A hesitant knock came from the front door, and the twins gave a surprised glance at one another.(2) They then heard the grumbling of Wanda coming from the kitchen and the door being opened.

There was a bit of a muffled gasp, and then a pause. Tom looked over his mag towards the doorway, but couldn't see what was happening.

A quite nervous voice began "This is the Brotherhood, isn't it?"

Another slightly uncomfortable pause. "I've come to join. I'm Lorna Dane."

* * *

_...And we, quite naturally, freaked. I mean, have you ever heard anyone join the Brotherhood of their own free will? It's just not natural._

_Usually they join the X-men. Understandable - they get free food, board, and school and all they have to do is learn to control their powers! They even radiate natural 'goodness'. 'Round here the Brotherhood just gives off a 'eat what you catch' persona._

* * *

A girl with long black hairstepped shyly into the lounge room with Wanda closing the front door behind her. She looked like all those pictures of Wanda in the photo albums upstairs, but she had sparkling green eyes, longer hair and her nose pointed up, like Pietro's. 

Over her shoulder, she had slung an undersized backpack

Wanda seemed to examine her for a second, then motioned to the run-down couch. Lorna smiled nervously dropped onto the cleanest part of the sofa.

Wanda scooted Will over and perched on the arm of the chair. She cleared her throat.

"Forgive me but I have to ask, why here?"

"Well, I've never wanted to run around in a spandex uniform at 5am..."

The twins shared a chuckle.

"...And I'm searching for my father."

Silence filled the room.

There was a cough. (3)

"My mum told me he was a mutant," Lorna went on, trying to fill the silence. "When I was younger she used to tell me he was a knight in shining armour. But I found out recently that he was the leader of the Brotherhood. So I came here. To see if it was true."

Wanda gritted her teeth. "I see... Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like." She stood up and calmly walked out of the lounge.

Tom and Will looked over at the new girl. "You'd better cover your ears." Tom said, and the twins proceeded to do so.

Confused but not so much as to not take the advice, Lorna put her hands over her ears.

* * *

"PIETRO IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE THE NEXT MINUTE, I SUGGEST YOU GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE **NOW!**"

* * *

Pietro sped into the lounge at top speed. Wanda, calm again, followed him. 

"What is it Wanda? You know I'm a very busy man."

"Not busy with work though. Not enough anyway."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Wanda breathed in deeply and slowly pointed to Lorna Dane. "Is she yours?"

Pietro tilted his head to one side and stroked his chin thoughtfully. In a flash, he disappeared and reappeared with a large book in his hands. Flicking through the pages, he looked up at the confused and slightly scared Lorna.

"What's your mother's surname?"

"Dane. Just like mine."

"Hmm..." Pietro closed the book and slapped his head. He disappeared for a second and reappeared in a blur. "Sorry. Wrong album," he explained.

Sure enough, on the cover was marked _Da–De. _

"Is your mother... Sarah?"

"No, her name is-"

"Janette? Lucinda? Larry?"

"Larry?" Lorna asked, leaning back to try and escape the madman before her.

Pietro shrugged. "It was Tabby's idea."

"In other words, she withheld until you would," Wanda interpretted.

"If you put it like that – yes."

"Any of those names ring a bell?"

"No. My mum's name is Angella."

"Pietro?"

"There's been a few Angellas. But none called Dane."

"Well then. Sorry, Lorna but it seems your father isn't the 'Leader of the Brotherhood' like Pietro claims to be. Although you're welcome to stay."

Lorna smiled, "Thanks."

Tom rubbed his hands together in glee."Yeah! Now let's see your powers in action!"

"Ignore Tommy," Will hit his brother over the head, "But I do agree. Can we see what you do?"

* * *

_... So then things started to get weird. She stands up, closes her eyes, and the whole house starts to shake._

_It was after the knifes flew from the kitchen to circle around her that we realised. It was only the metal bits of the house that were shaking. Then she flicks her hand and the knifes fly back into the cupboard._

_And then mum looks over at Pietro and says ..._

* * *

"'Leader of the Brotherhood'? Or 'Leader of the Acolytes'?"

* * *

(1) Will and Tom had an unspoken agreement on the use of the magazines. As Tom was a speed-reader, he would put a star next to all the articles that may interest Will, and Will would provide the money to buy the mags. 

(2) Very few realised that Will and Tom were twins, even less knew that, though their personalities and looks were completely different, not to mention their apparent hatred toward each other, they could still perform the freaky twin-like actions, such as finishing off each other's sentences or synchronizing their facial expressions.

(3) It didn't come from anyone in the room. It didn't come from anyone in the house. It was just the noise made when there was an uncomfortable silence. I believe a secret organisation plans these things. Just like the two men with a glass window in the middle of a high speed chase. I will find you, you secret organisation. And when I do, I will join you!

* * *

**REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
